


In-Flight Entertainment

by ZephyrDragon



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Other, warning:bored pilots, warning:complete crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrDragon/pseuds/ZephyrDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guys, this is to settle another me-being-wrong...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Flight Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Equal Opportunities Lothario](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4261) by pendingprogress. 



> Idea stolen from pendingprogress mentioned in the notes for An Equal Opportunities Lothario (which is really good - read it!). This is my first Cabin Pressure fic, and I hope it's not too terrible!!

“Guys, this is to settle another me-being-wrong.”

“Well of course you’re wrong! When have you ever been right?” Carolyn blustered.

“Well there was that time when Dirk the groundsman-”

“Arthur, perhaps you could just ask whatever it is you want to ask,” Martin’s resigned voice issued through the intercom.

“Well, okay… Did I or did I not see you two kissing behind the tower when we stopped in Albacete yesterday?”

The intercom crackled and then was silent for a moment.

“Well, Carolyn, what do you think?” Douglas asked.

Carolyn opened her mouth in surprise, closed it when no sound came out, and then said, almost hysterically, “You _were_ kissing?”

“Of course we were. I hope you don’t have a problem with that - your ideas are quite old-fashioned sometimes.”

“So I was right?” Arthur butted in. _“I was right, I was right, I was right”_

“Yes, yes you were,” said Douglas, sounding almost proud. “Shall we celebrate, Martin?”

Wet sloppy sounds issued from the speaker and Arthur pulled a face, switching it off.

Carolyn leant back in her chair and closed her eyes to recover. “Look out the window for me and check there aren’t any pigs flying past will you, Arthur?”

\---

“Did I or did I not see you two kissing behind the tower when we stopped in Albacete yesterday?”

Martin started to splutter in protest, but Douglas shot out a hand to cover his mouth and gave him one of his infamous glares before releasing him to turn back to the microphone.

“Well, Carolyn, what do you think?”

Martin raised an eyebrow and mouthed _‘what are you doing?'_ to which Douglas merely placed his finger on his lips.

“You _were_ kissing?” The hysterical tone was so familiar that Martin had to cover his mouth with his own hand to stop his laughter escaping.

“Of course we were,” said Douglas casually. “I hope you don’t have a problem with that - your ideas are quite old-fashioned sometimes.”

“So I was right?” Arthur’s voice cut in. _“I was right, I was right, I was right”_

“Yes you were,” said Douglas. “Shall we celebrate, Martin?”

Martin shot him a questioning look, but Douglas wasn't looking, concentrating on using his hand and his mouth to make slobbery noises. As soon as the intercom light blinked out they dissolved into giggles.

“W-w-what. Was. _That?_ ” Martin gasped.

“Our new game,” said Douglas calmly, but still grinning. “Convince Arthur and Carolyn that we’re a couple. Should keep us occupied for at least a week.”

“We’ll need to take more of our breaks in the small patches of shade that happen to only be found behind the tower then won’t we?”

"What a shame."


End file.
